1. Field
The present invention relates to technology for non-volatile storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
Both EEPROM and flash memory typically utilize a charge storage region that is positioned above and insulated from a channel region in a semiconductor substrate. The charge storage region is positioned between source and drain regions. A control gate is provided over and insulated from the charge storage region. The threshold voltage of the transistor is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the charge storage region. That is, the minimum amount of voltage that must be applied to the control gate before the transistor is turned on to permit conduction between its source and drain is controlled by the level of charge in the charge storage region.
One example of a flash memory system uses the NAND structure, which includes arranging multiple transistors in series, sandwiched between two select gates. The transistors in series and the select gates are referred to as a NAND string. Relevant examples of NAND type flash memories and their operation are provided in the following U.S. patents/patent applications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,315; 5,774,397; 6,046,935; 6,456,528; and U.S. Pat. Publication No. US2003/0002348. The discussion herein can also apply to other types of flash memory in addition to NAND, as well as other types of non-volatile memory.
When programming an EEPROM or flash memory device, such as a NAND flash memory device, typically a program voltage is applied to the control gate and the bit line is grounded. Electrons from the channel are injected into the floating gate (charge storage layer). When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the memory cell is raised so that the memory cell is in a programmed state. More information about programming can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,397, titled “Source Side Self Boosting Technique for Non-Volatile Memory,” incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Some EEPROM and flash memory devices store two ranges of charges and, therefore, the memory cell can be programmed/erased between two states (an erased state and a programmed state). Such a flash memory device is sometimes referred to as a binary flash memory device.
A multi-state flash memory device is implemented by identifying multiple distinct allowed/valid programmed threshold voltage ranges separated by forbidden ranges. Each distinct threshold voltage range corresponds to a predetermined value for the set of data bits encoded in the memory device.
Shifts in the apparent charge stored in a charge storage region of a memory cell (e.g., floating gate or charge trap region) can occur because of interference from coupling of an electric field based on the charge stored in adjacent charge storage regions and/or based on charge in the channel of an adjacent NAND string, both of which can interfere with a memory cell targeted for reading.
The interference occurs most pronouncedly between sets of adjacent memory cells that have been programmed at different times. For example, a first memory cell is programmed to add a level of charge to its floating gate that corresponds to one set of data. Subsequently, one or more adjacent memory cells are programmed to add a level of charge to their floating gates that correspond to a second set of data. After the one or more of the adjacent memory cells are programmed, the charge level read from the first memory cell appears to be different than programmed because of the effect of the charge on the adjacent memory cells being coupled to the first memory cell. The coupling from adjacent memory cells can shift the apparent charge level being read a sufficient amount to lead to an erroneous reading of the data stored.
The interference from coupling from nearby charge storage regions and nearby channels is of greater concern for multi-state devices because in multi-state devices the allowed threshold voltage ranges and the forbidden ranges are narrower than in binary devices. Therefore, the interference can result in memory cells experiencing an apparent shift from an allowed threshold voltage range to a forbidden range.
As memory cells continue to shrink in size, the natural programming and erase distributions of threshold voltages are expected to increase due to short channel effects, greater oxide thickness/coupling ratio variations and more channel dopant fluctuations, reducing the available separation between adjacent states. This effect is much more significant for multi-state memories than memories using only two states (binary memories). Furthermore, the reduction of the space between word lines and of the space between bit lines will also increase the interference from nearby floating gates and channels.